Waiting
by daisylovesmcfly
Summary: Tick Tock Tick Tock, I'm waiting for you Tom Fletcher. Tick Tock, i thought you meant what you said to me. Tick tock, guess you didnt mean it then. Tick Tock, times up and your still not here. SORRY, I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!
1. Chapter 1

New Story!!!

**I DO NOT OWN McFLY!! **but i do own the main character and the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm moving" Tom said simply, I put my hand over my mouth to keep from spitting the lemonade I just drank. I swallowed and walked over to him "excuse me, what did you just say?" Tom closed his suitcase and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Cameron, I am moving" he said slowly, I moved away from him and sat down on his bed. Tom took out another suitcase and put it next to me, he went to his drawer and started putting more clothes into it. I slowly took it as he put in more.

"can you stop doing that" he said softly, I threw his suitcase on the floor.

"dammit Thomas, you told me we were going to get out of this town together and now your leaving … without me". He kicked his suitcase sending his clothes flying across his room and sat down next to me "I know …. I'm sorry Cami" he whispered. I took in a deep breath everything I was going to say right now was going to hurt me so much.

"It's fine, I was just having one of those moments …. Uh I'm happy for you. I really am. At least one of us is doing something, I'm proud of you Tom." I stood up from his bed

"you're going to be an amazing musician one day and I'm happy to know that I will be able to say that I knew that guy, the one that worked in his room all day and night until he got a song right". I sighed and started picking up his scattered clothes from the ground.

"Cam" I ignored him and kept getting his clothes "Cami, I want to tell you something". I felt his hand on my back "look at me Cameron". I smiled and dropped the clothes I was holding "look at me" he whispered. I turned around slowly "what do you want Thomas?".

He smiled "I would like to make a promise to you" I nodded "a promise that I will never forget". I crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for this amazing unforgettable promise.

"I, Thomas Michael Fletcher promise you, Cameron Alice Parker, that I will come back for you and rescue you from this small town." I smiled at him and shook my head

"and I Cameron Alice Parker, will wait until that day comes". He laughed, and I melted as I saw his adorable dimple.

"pinky promise?" I said softly, enjoying the idea of leaving this town for good. He nodded and stuck out his pinky "pinky promise" he whispered. I hugged him tightly never wanting to let go of this moment.

"I'll come back" he said to me "you know I will".

Except he hasn't come back, it's been three years since that day and I still hear his voice.

* * *

Whatcha think??

review!! please!!


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter!!

I don't own McFly!!!!

* * *

"**I can't believe your still not over this" Casey complained as she cleaned the windows of the store. I touched the register buttons with my fingers "I am over it" I said softly, oh great Cameron that sounded convincing I thought to myself. **

"**Gosh Cami, its been three years, you've moved out of the town one year ago" Cass said sternly "you live in London now and you have an awesome room mate and a best friend that loves you to death. What else do you want?". I smiled, Tom I said in my head.**

"**never mind don't answer that, I know the answer" she said as she walked to the back room. Casey and me met on the train one fine morning, we were both new to London and needed someone to lean on in this amazing city. We hit it off quite well and became pretty good friends, now we both work at a book shop. I live in an apartment away from the city and Casey the crazy girl, lives in an apartment near the city with her boyfriend. **

"**ok lets go through this again, what would you do if Tom happened to walk through that door" she pointed to the front door, I looked at it and tried to imagine him **

"**hide" I said quickly, she nodded "what else?". I shrugged "throw a book at his face" she moved her hand wanting more "uh and …. Talk to him?" I said slowly. Casey clapped her hands "yes! Ok now what would you say to him" I cleared my throat "time's up". **

**Casey laughed "great , remember what you said 'time's up' he lost his chance, now its time for you to go out there and forget about him". I nodded then frowned **"**it's not fair though, he could forget about me easily, but I can't because he's everywhere … well his band" I said as I got a pile of books and started putting them into their spot **"**McFly have a new cd out! McFly is going on tour! McFly has another number one single! McFly! McFly! McFly!". Casey laughed as she filed her nails behind the register. **

"**you have to admit their songs are awesome" I scolded at her then said "I know their songs are good, but lets not talk about them". I walked to back to the register where Cass handed me more books to organize "he's the stupid one, I mean, who breaks a pinky promise?!?" she yelled dramatically, I laughed and threw her a magazine I was holding, she ducked quickly. I shook my head and went back to organizing **

"**hey look at this!" she said excitedly "if its something about him or his band, don't tell me" I said, she laughed "you'll love this though". I sighed "fine read it to me" I said as I sat down on the sofa across the room from her. She cleared her throat and put on her reading glasses " ' Tom Fletcher from the band McFly and his girlfriend" I cringed "of two years have broken up, no one knows why exactly, but sources say it had to do with one of them being unfaithful.' " Casey laughed as she showed me a picture of Tom and his supposedly ex girlfriend, I shook my head. Unfaithful? Was it him? No, he's to nice but then again he could have changed. I got up from the sofa when a customer walked in **

"**Excuse me" the customer said, I turned around to face them "how may I help you?". **

"**I'm looking for a book" I nodded as I tried not to laugh "really? What kind of book?" he took off his sunglasses "a book about playing the piano" I nodded and led him to the music section "are you beginner or …" he smiled at me "I would like to think I'm more like in the advanced section". I took out my favorite piano book "you'll like that one" I said as I handed the book to him "do you play?" he asked me as he studied the book. I shrugged "I use to" I said softly. He looked up at me "you stopped?" I nodded **"**yeah about three years ago". **

*********

"**how was work?" Jared asked me, I smiled at him "I work at a book store" I reminded him. He nodded "boring?" I laughed "you can say that" I said as I took off my shoes. Jared is my room mate and he's also gay. I love him, its great having a boy in the house and at the same time a great girl friend. **

"**you going out tonight?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, I turned on the T.V **

"**nope, are you?" I asked making myself comfy. Jared walked out of the kitchen with my ice cream "that's mine" I said to him, he sat down next to me and gave me a spoonful **

"**did you hear about the guy and his girlfriend breaking up" Jared said, I nodded **

"**yup, I don't care though" Jared raised his eyebrows "ok I don't care that much". He laughed and handed me my ice cream "well I am going out" he got up from the couch and kissed my forehead "don't wait up" he yelled as he left our apartment. I watched T.V for about an hour when I finally realized that …. I don't have a life. Other then work and college I didn't really leave the house. I sighed and stuffed my mouth with more ice cream, thats it i'm getting a life! I got from the couch and headed to the door but stopped suddenly remembering i must have looked horrible. **

**"starting tomorrow" i said to myself "starting tomorrow!"**

* * *

hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Speed Dating, a fun way or maybe not so fun way to get to know people in a few minutes.

I was doing this, me Cameron. Wow I'm so lame.

"I don't want to do this anymore" I whispered as the room got filled with more people. Jared squeezed my shoulders "you said you wanted to start dating again" I sighed "yes but like going to the park or cinemas, this, this is not dating". Cass came back from the dessert table with her hands full of sugary goods.

"dude the brownies are so good" Cass said excitedly as she practically shoved the brownie into my mouth. A man came up to me with a number and gave it to me "your number is 27, pin it your shirt" he smiled at me "or unless I could do it" Jared pretended to sneeze "back off old man" Cass said to him and threw him a small piece of brownie as he walked away. Jared started laughing "ha ha you know your hot when an old man tries to hit on you". I groaned as they called numbers 20 to 30

"please don't make me do this" I begged them, Cass gave me a thumbs up as Jared pushed me towards the tables.

"Ok you all have 3 minutes and if you like the person check off the box that says 'date again' so lets begin this shindig!!". I sighed and put on my best fake smile, a guy sat across from and smiled "I'm Kenneth" we shook hands "Cameron". He looked around

"my mom is making me do this" he whispered "she thinks I need my special someone" I laughed nervously and checked off Kenneth as 'no way!'. The bell rang and Kenneth waved goodbye to me, I shook my head "Owen" the next guy said, I smiled at him

"Cameron or Cami" he smiled. He looked at me for the whole three minutes, the bell rang "Bye" he said softly, I nodded in return.

I looked down at the paper not knowing which box to check off. The next guy sat down "I'm Ryan and I'm Bi" I stared at Ryan "I'm Cameron and I'm not" He laughed

"What do you work in Cameron?" I smiled "a bookstore, you?". He leaned in closer "at a porn shop" he whispered I leaned away "that must be …interesting" the bell rang and I checked off Ryan 'no way' then added a small comment next to it saying 'ha ha yeah never!'. The next the seven people were the same, nice, weird, and uh more weird.

"Ok everybody bring up your papers and lets see how all of you did" I handed my paper to a man and started walking towards Jared and Cass who were both eating everything off the dessert table.

"excuse me Miss" I turned around "yeah?". The man looked at my paper again, I'm guessing he was going to say something about why all of my boxes were checked off as 'no way!'. He looked at me " you didn't check off a box for number 24" I tried to remember who was number 24, no one special if I couldn't remember their name.

"I'll check it off as 'date again'" he said and went away with my paper, I followed him

"no wait don't" I said trying to catch this man before I had to sit with number 24 again.

"hey" I looked to my side to see number 24 or also known as Owen.

"your number 24?" I asked him, he looked down to his number "yup". I looked around for the man with my paper he had to correct the mistake. The bell rang for the second round, I looked to see everybody matching up with the people they checked off and others going home with frowns on their face. I looked up to Owen "did you check me for 'date again'?" I asked, Owen looked around watching the people as well.

"Yeah" he said then pointed to an empty table "lets sit there". I sighed and followed him to the table. We sat across from each other both of us not saying anything, again. "why did you check me off?" he stared at me "why did you check me off?" he asked. I looked towards Cass and Jared they were both staring at me and when I caught them they both quickly looked down to their plates filled with food.

"I like your eyes" Owen told me, I felt myself blush slightly "thanks, I like your eyes too there really …" I stopped not knowing what to say without sounding stupid.

"brown?" he said I nodded as he laughed "thanks your eyes are really…"

"blue?" I said nervously, he nodded. Ok relax Cameron. I looked at the timer we had three more minutes left in our five minute date.

"is this you first time doing this?" he asked me, I looked at him, he was cute

"yeah, is it your's?" he nodded and leaned towards me, I leaned in closer too

"I'm only doing this because my friends are giving me the rest of the money I need for my car after this" he pointed to two guys sitting down on a sofa both of them texting. I smiled and pointed to my friends "there making me do this because well I have no life". Owen laughed as the bell rang.

"Thank you all for coming to our Speed Dating! Hopefully you found someone here! Come again if you want to!!" yelled the announcer. I stood up from my chair

"well it was nice meeting you Owen" Owen stood up and stuck out his hand "it was my pleasure Cameron". I smiled at him and waved goodbye.

"how was it?" Jared asked when we left the building "never doing that again" I said as I got a brownie off Cass's plate. She frowned "wait what about the tall guy with the blue shirt?" I smiled "that was Owen". Jared put his arm around my shoulder "I liked Owen" he said and pinched my cheek. I smacked his hand away like a fly buzzing around. "yeah? Next time you go then" Jared laughed loudly and stopped walking as he watched three guys walk past us

"I already have my special someone" he said as he watched the boys leave, I sighed "yeah so do I" Cass chipped in. I groaned, i was always the lonely one!

"fine! So am the only loser that doesn't have a boyfriend! Might as well write 'Hey I'm desperate!' oh my forehead" I yelled dramatically.

"Cameron Alice Parker?" I looked up to see the one and only, Tom Fletcher.

"holy shit!" I heard Casey whisper next to me.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter, it's almost done! Uh so just review and i'll put up the

next chapter up as quickly as i can!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ta-Da!! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"holy shit" Casey whispered, I looked at her, she looked back at me with the same expression, shocked._

_"Cami? It's me Tom" I looked back at him I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. I looked at Jared, who was glaring at Tom. I shook my head and moved around Tom not wanting to see him, I wasn't ready. I needed time. _

_"Cameron!" I heard Casey yell, I kept walking, "Cam!" I heard Jared yell "come back!"._

_But I couldn't even though if I wanted to, I couldn't. I would just embarrass myself. __What am I going to say ' oh hey Tom I just had to walk off how shocked am I to see you' I shook my head. No, to stupid. _

_I stopped at Casey car and waited for them to come, the parking lot was pretty far away from the building so they couldn't see me. What if Casey brought Tom over here? Would she do that? Of course she would she's Casey. I sighed frustrated and sat down on the pavement next to her car and waited. Ok their taking forever. So a minute has passed and their still not here I looked at my watch, oh wait its two minutes now. _

_"you alright?" I looked up to see Owen, I looked around checking to see if they were coming "not really" I said softly. He sat down next to me "you hiding from someone?" he asked me, I smiled slightly "I guess you can say that". He nodded and started tapping his foot on mine after a few minutes "I rock at hide an seek" he whispered, I smiled __"yeah? Me too, people spend hours trying to find me". He smiled __"we should play sometime" he said softly I looked at him and smiled __"yeah … it's a play date" I said and started laughing at my own joke. _

_"Cameron!" I heard Casey yell, I bit my lower lip, crap she's pissed! _

_"Over here you beautiful creature you!" I yelled as I stood up "have I told you that I love you, because I do, I love you" she came walking towards me fuming. I smiled at her __"I love you Casey" I said sweetly, she put her arms cross her chest __"what the fuck was that Cameron?!?! You just leave! Are you nuts or something this was your chance to say something or do something! I mean come on what the hell are you doing here? Hiding behind my car!". _

_I lowered my head like a puppy that has just been kicked, Owen slowly stood up from behind the car and waved at Casey. __"I'm Owen" he said, Casey stepped back, shocked. _

_"Casey" she said softly "What were you two doing?" I can see her anger going away. I looked up at Owen then shrugged._

_"nothing, where's Jared?" I asked, Casey pointed behind her "uh he's over there, talking to … some guy. Owen would you mind if I steal Cam for a few minutes?" Owen looked down at me and shrugged "no go ahead just bring her back I kind of need her number". I blushed as I walked towards Cass "what about Tom?" she whispered as she tugged on my arm "there's nothing going on with Tom. Where is he?". She tugged on my arm again this time harder "he left when you left" she hissed, I nodded "ok then let's pretended that never happened" I said and started walking back to Owen. Casey pulled me back to her_

_"Ouch!" I said as I moved my arm away from her "are you trying to remove my arm!?!". Casey rolled her eyes "but I have to tell you something" I looked back at Owen he was sitting down on the hood of the car staring back at us _

_"it can wait till tomorrow" I told her and walked to Owen, he smiled at me._

_"give me a ride home?" he moved his hair out of his face "I don't have a car" he reminded me. I nodded "right. Ok then walk me home?". He stood up from the car and smiled "sure."_

_**Tom's POV** _

_"he's back!" Dougie yelled as I entered the studio, I put my sunglasses and keys on top of the piano. Harry was sitting down on the sofa watching golf and eating crisps. Danny came out of the vocal room with a huge smile on his face. _

_"I finished my part, Tom its your turn" I sat down on the nearest chair and stared off in to nowhere. She just ignored me, why? _

_"Tom, did you hear me?" I looked at Danny "oh uh yeah I'll do that later" I said. Danny sat down on my lap "what's wrong Tommy Boy?" I laughed and pushed him off me __"I need to talk to you guys about something" I said as I stood up from the chair. Both Danny and Dougie fought for the empty chair, I sighed. _

_"is it about the band?" Harry asked, I shook my head "no its about something else". _

_Harry laughed and muted the TV "ok you have my attention since this isn't about the band" I smiled and looked at the other two goof balls "guys!" I yelled "guys!". Danny pushed Dougie making him land on his butt, hard. Danny sat down on the chair and put his arms in the air _

_"winner!" he yelled happily. Harry laughed as I shook my head _

_"guys come on I have to talk to you about something important". Dougie crawled towards me "I'm just going to lay down here" he said and stayed on the floor. I nodded, knowing I had to start talking now before I lost their attention. _

_"I saw a girl that I use to know" Danny opened his mouth to say something __"let me talk Danny!" he smiled and shut his mouth "ok so I saw her, oh her name is Cameron and well I said hi to her and she just stared at me". Harry laughed __"maybe you just got even more ugly and she was like 'who is this creature?'" _

_They all laughed as I just sighed "seriously me and her were like best friends and we talked about everything and now its like …" I shook my head "I don't know she just … left". Harry patted my shoulder "well you should talk to her again this time don't let her go away" Danny nodded in agreement "don't worry its not like she's mad at you". They all went back to what they were doing. Mad at me. Shit! The promise and me going back to get her and … I forgot. _

_"Shit!" I kicked the chair and send it flying, they all stopped what they were doing and started me. _

_"he's finally gone mental" Harry whispered "I'm the only sane one in this band". We stared at him and nodded in agreement. _

_"why'd you freak?" Dougie asked, sitting up from the floor. I looked around for my phone _

_"my phone, my phone! Where is it?" I yelled, they all pointed to the piano. I ran to it and looked through my contacts. No Cameron. I didn't have her phone number and I don't know where she lives. Shit! _

_"dammit!" I whispered, Danny sighed loudly "mate, tell us what's going on". I closed my phone, and turn to look at them. _

_"I don't have her number and I have no idea where she lives. And yes she is pissed at me, I should have known the exact moment she looked at me. When we were younger I promised her I would go back and get her from the shitty place we grow up from. But I didn't, I forgot." I sat down on the piano stool wondering why suddenly I care so much about this. I shouldn't. or should I. It was promise. An old promise, she must of forgotten about it too, right? I sighed, she never forgot about anything. She send me birthday cards and called me, but I .. ignored all of it. _

_"it's ok Tom" Dougie said softly, I shook my head they didn't know her like I do or did. _

_"I have an idea, were in McFly, we could like get people to find her" Danny said excitedly, we stared at him confused "oh come on it could happen, like we pay people to look her up, like a detective or something". Harry snapped his finger as he thought about the plan "yeah! And we can make this dinner so you could apologize to her" Dougie jumped up and down "yeah and we could …" he stopped jumping, I stared at him _

_"we could what?" he laughed and shrugged "you should write her a song". I smiled, a song. Yeah!_

_"ok will do it!" I said happily, they yelled happily with me. Cameron, here I come. A little to late but its better then nothing, right?_

* * *

Review? oh and you should read my other story called Mistake, its a Danny story :]


	5. Chapter 5

It took kind of long, sorry.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

"so tell me what you found detective" he handed me a piece of paper "that's what I have found about the girl" I looked at the paper the only thing on it was her name and pictures of guitars everywhere.

"Danny!" I yelled "this is serious! Come on you begged us to be the detective and your not doing a very good job". Danny slumped in his chair and pouted "fine, Harry could be the detective, I'll help you write the song". I handed him back the paper,

"thank you now go find Harry and tell him the news" Danny saluted me and left the room. I sat down on my chair and looked through my phone. With all these stories going on about me and my ex breaking up I keep getting reporters trying to get an interview from me. If only they knew the reason we broke wasn't because one of us was unfaithful. She did dump me but she didn't cheat, she just thought we both needed to see other people. I thought it was a lame excuse to break up but she had made up her mind and the only thing I could do was agree.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Tom Fletcher" I turned around

"that's me, and you are?" the girl smiled and put down her purse on the piano.

"Casey, Cameron's best friend" I looked at her closely, from the last night!

"I remember you, you were with Cami last night, right?" I asked as I brought a chair over to her. She sat down "yeah that was me" she looked around the studio "are you busy I could come back later with you want". I smiled "its ok, so is there a reason why you came here". Casey tapped her foot on the carpet and looked around some more

"uh … Tom" Casey sighed "Cameron, she, well uh she's never really gotten over what happened. You know as in you forgetting the promise, since it was a very big deal for her. She thought that you were actually going to keep it, but then you ignore her and just forget about her. And that's the part that hurt her the most, I mean come on she send you letters and did ever thing she could to try to keep in touch with you, but you didn't want to. That broke her heart and she's finally gotten over it. So … uh your friend, Harry called me and told me about your plan. And I think it's a very bad idea. You shouldn't do it." she took a deep breath, I wanted to speak but I couldn't "Cameron is dating someone right now and I think she's happy. And to tell the truth, I don't want you in her life again if the only thing your going to do is hurt her, she had enough of you." Casey got up from her seat and grabbed her purse with out saying anything else. The door slammed shut. I stared at the empty place where she was sitting, how could I stay out of her life when I barely found her? Harry came running to the room with a smile on his face.

"so how did it go? Did her friend agree?" I shook my head, wow. Everything Casey said to me was still running through my head.

"no she told me to … leave Cameron alone" I said slowly processing the words as I said them. I stood up and walked around the room, I cant do that.

"you cant do that" Harry said, I nodded "I know! Who is she to tell me what to do anyways, right!" Harry nodded excitedly. I walked over to the phone ready to call Cameron.

"I don't have her number" I reminded myself, Harry handed me a piece of paper.

"her friend gave me your girl's number and she also told me that they work at a bookstore, I have the address its not to far from here". I hugged Harry "you're the best detective ever!" I yelled as I squeezed him tightly. Danny and Dougie came into the room

"Group Hug!!" yelled Danny, both of them attacked me and Harry sending all of us to the floor.

**Cameron's POV**

"What is he still doing here?" I rolled my eyes at Casey, who just came back from a very long lunch.

" he has a name and its Owen, and he's just a customer" I said as I sat down next to him on a couch. Owen smiled at me "I could leave if you want" he told Casey, I shook my head "nope she's just jealous" Casey rolled her eyes "because her boyfriend never comes to visit her at work!" Casey laughed as I waited for a comeback

"at least mine has a job!" she yelled, I laughed "fine fine you got me" I said as I stood up from the couch. I walked over to her "lets hug it out" she smiled and hugged me.

"what's wrong?" I asked her when we went back to the register far away from Owen. Casey shrugged "nothing I just had a very … weird lunch" I looked at her confused "and the weird part was?". Casey shrugged "uh … Tom". I gagged on my water "What!?!" I got her arm and lead her to the back room.

"explain!" I yelled as moved old books off a chair, she shook her head nervously

"his friend called me and told me to come over to their studio" I crossed my arms across my chest, I was jealous "so I did and I talked to Tom and I told him to stay away from you because you have Owen now and your happy, you are happy?". I stomped my foot like a child "I … this … uh Casey!" I moved her out of my way and walked out of the room. Owen was standing by the register reading a book, I passed him and kept walking. I did not want to be in that room with Casey. I had no idea why I was so mad. Was it because she talked to him? I walked out the bookstore and ahead towards a small café to calm myself down.

"hello Cameron" I looked up to see a boy with curly hair and sunglasses on.

"who are you?" i asked, he smiled at me and another boy appeared next to him, he has blonde hair and was wearing a hat.

"your worst nightmare" blonde boy said and took off his hat. I stared at them shocked.

"Danny and Dougie?" I said as backed away just a bit. They both nodded and looked around to be make sure know one was around. I looked around to see if the rest of the band was here, they weren't.

"what do you want?" I asked as I glanced back at the bookstore, Owen was looking for another book and Casey was no where in sight. Dougie nodded at Danny then suddenly attacked me I hit him "let go off me you freak!" I yelled as put me on his shoulder. Danny laughed beacause Dougie couldn't carry me, he handed me over to Danny. Danny put me carried me easily then put me in the backseat of a white van

"where are you taking me?" I asked as Dougie put on my seatbelt. Danny turned on the car and we left "can someone please tell me where were going" I yelled. Danny nodded at Dougie "were taking you to see Tom" Dougie said softly.

What!!?!?!?

* * *

I'll update soon!!


	6. Chapter 6

Lots of stuff going on so sorry for not updating hopefully your still with me.

* * *

"Close your eyes" Danny commanded, I shook my head since they put a cloth in my mouth. Dougie sighed " calm down were not going to hurt you, we just want this to be the ultimate surprise" I rolled my eyes and closed them. Danny put his hand over my eyes and led me out of the car. I walked slowly, I heard someone snicker then a soft whisper "I told you guys to do this nicely". I took the cloth out of my mouth with my free hand.

"Who was that?" I asked, Danny kept walking "Harry" he said, I nodded. I'm not ready to see Tom.

"I have to pee!" I yelled nervously, I heard them giggle, I sighed loudly "let me go please" I hissed, Danny removed his hand from my eyes.

"Fine, the bathrooms is to your left" he pointed to a small hall, I nodded and walked away from them. Ok, relax. Just think of a plan to get yourself out of this mess and it will be fine. A.O.K.

"Hey Cameron" Tom said when I opened the door, my eyes widened I backed away and thumped into something behind me.

"your not leaving" Harry said as he pushed me into the room again. I looked around I was in their studio, Danny lied to me this was no bathroom!

"I'll leave you two alone so you could talk" Harry said, I got his arm "No!" I said panicked. Harry laughed and removed my clawing arm away from his.

"its ok, Tom doesn't bite" he whispered to me and left the room. I bit my lower lip and looked at anything in the room except for Tom.

"Cami" Tom whispered, I loved the way he said my name. I could have melted by just hearing his voice.

"Cameron" I said softly "my name is Cameron well to strangers anyways". Tom walked a bit closer to me "I'm sorry" Tom said, I looked at him "for what?" I asked. Tom put his hands in his pockets and shrugged

"for hurting you, for breaking the promise, for never keeping in touch, for trying to forget you, and for … coming back into your life when you wanted me out of it" he said, I looked at him and nodded.

"ok. Can I leave now?" I asked as I walked away from him, Tom shook his head "no there's more to this, I wanted to make everything up to you". I would love that.

"there's no need for that" I said, I was getting angry "I don't need an apology either" I lied. I walked out of the room, but Danny and Dougie were blocking the door.

"Move" I said sternly, they didn't. I turned back to look at Tom "tell me them to move" I told him, Tom shook his head.

"No, I want you to stay and talk to me" I rolled my eyes.

"last time I checked you did everything you could so you couldn't talk to me" I reminded him, I sighed angrily "you cant just come back into my life expecting everything to be like it use to". Tom nodded and walked closer to me

"no, don't. I'm not the same girl you left, I've changed. and I have a feeling you did two and not for the best" i turned around not wanting Tom to see the tears forming in my eyes. I whispered to Danny and Dougie telling them to move, and after what felt like hours they moved slowly. I walked away trying to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Cameron!" Tom yelled, I ignored him and kept walking. I felt a hand on my shoulder, i shrugged it off.

"Look at me" I wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes and turned around.

"What? What do you want from me? I can't, I can't do this again. I don't think I could live through losing you again for the second time". Tom pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I'm scared of losing you again too" he whispered in my ear.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out, in the next chapter of Waiting!


End file.
